Summer Scandals: The untold story
by Heyimadeepthinker2
Summary: Summer just let out and things are about to get crazy. Read as the members of the Glee get into hot scandals and cause bitter complications. Will this summer pit them against one another? Can they remain close despite their problems? Rated T for Teen.
1. Is it time yet?

**Being the Gleek I am, I am exploring the summer side of the Glee club members.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. That is in full possession **

"Goodbyes." Mr. Schuster was giving another speech before school ended that day. Finn looked anxiously at the clock. Two more minutes. Artie's lap was occupied by Brittany's head, while Santana looked over at Puck with impatience, his arm around the gigantic Lauren Zizies. Sam soon got Santana's attention by putting an arm around her and holding her close, making her remember that she has someone and is not single.

Rachel was staring at Mr. Schu, as if he were talking about the next big solo. Now single, she was ready for a good summer, finally getting away from the Cheerios who tease her. Mercedes was rolling her eyes while Mr. Schu gave his goodbye for now speech. She looked at the clock. One minute. Mike and Tina were cuddling each other. Artie looked at Tina with eyes of pain and at Mike with jealousy. Brittany noticed and started rubbing his paralyzed leg. Nothing. She moved up to his chest and he looked back and smiled.

Finn looked at the clock again. 30 seconds. He counted them down. He looked around, seeming to be in synch with everyone, but Rachel. One end was missing, however. One person was not here. He would not be able to celebrate the end of the year with the Glee clubbers. He would not be able to see the impatience in the room at the moment. It was alright however. Finn would see him soon enough.

20 seconds. Everyone was staring with anticipated eyes at the clock. 15 seconds. Everyone counted down in their heads. 10, 9, 8…Mr. Schu continued, not looking at the clock. 7, 6, 5…Rachel now was looking at the clock with anxiety that she would have to wait until next year until she could get under the spotlight. 4, 3, 2, 1!

Ring!

The bell went off like crazy. All the Glee members cheered. It was official. Summertime is here!


	2. If you are Gay

**Disclaimer: Rachel and Finn would have made up if I owned Glee. Which I don't.**

Finn went to his locker, picking out whatever stuff was left in there. He had to remove everything, from posters for tournaments to cards made by Brittany. He reached an object too familiar. A wedding card from a wedding in his family. His new stepbrother had made him a special one, just for him. Karofsky came up to his locker, unexpectedly.

"Tell your brother, or should I say your crushing sister, to have a gay summer!" he taunted.

"What the heck is your problem? Even after he transferred you still have problems!"

"You know what my problem is?" Karofsky started at Finn. "It's that your brother is interested in dudes now! He must be the one who told you to join the Club for Homos!" Finn swung at Karofsky, but missed, and almost got a hard header-if Artie didn't interrupt their fight.

"Sorry to interrupt." he said politely.

"SERIOUSLY! AGAIN?" shouted Karofsky. He walked away with frustration, banging on the lockers. He should have been out of the school months ago. Artie looked at him with curiosity, not being there for the whole predicament. He looked up at Finn.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for getting me on the football team this year. Hopefully, Tina will see me as a good partner once more."

"Don't mention it. Thanks for stepping in like that." Finn replied.

Artie rolled away after giving Finn a smile of reassurance. Finn went back to emptying his locker, knowing that in about twenty minutes, he would finally see Kurt once again.


	3. Wondering about McKinley

**Finally, we get to see Kurt at Dalton Academy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. Santana would probably not be with Sam right now if I did. But I don't. I DON'T!**

"What's the matter?" Blaine looked at his friend with a bit of worry in his face. Kurt was a bit upset. It was the end of the school year for Dalton academy as well, and the two were walking down the halls to their desired buses. Kurt was wondering about his old school, his old friends, and his stepbrother.

"Nothing…" Kurt lied. It was basically no use. Blaine could read him like a children's book. He could see the worry and wonder in his face. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back in a reassuring matter.

"It's about them, isn't it? You're worried." Kurt looked at Blaine with his soft you-got-me look on his face, and forced a small smile. It was the first time he was away from his friends at McKinley on the last day of school. It was hard, not knowing if Sue was after them for the final blow, if the scandal of pregnancy arose again, or if Karofsky was getting at Finn. Kurt left because of Karofsky with the money left over from his father's wedding. The wedding that gave him a mother. The wedding that made Finn his brother. The wedding that gave him a true family.

"It's alright," said Blaine with a smile. "I bet they're fine. They won't be in trouble." It made Kurt smile with more ease, but he knew Blaine wasn't sure. He didn't know the kids at McKinley or in the Glee club. He only knew they were Kurt's buds, and that they may actually be facing, yet another challenge.


	4. Rachel

**Disclaimer: Rachel wouldn't be in this position of my deleted scene made-up story if I owned Glee. Just sayin'.**

Rachel was the last to leave the building. She was upset about what had happened that day. She remembered when she heard the news of Finn and Santana, and felt even crummier.

_That's right, Yental. You're sweetheart? He's been lying to you because he and I totally got it on last year._

The voices replayed in her head. She was tensing up, her lips frowned and open a bit from the anxiety. She was close to tears. The scenes of that week replayed in her head.

_Just tell me if it's true._ She had started out the confrontation in front of Miss. Pillsbury this way. They were in her office to try to talk it out.

_I'm sorry. Okay, I shouldn't have lied to you. I just if I told you the truth, you'd get so mad at me and…you're kinda scary. _His response was true, and she couldn't bear it.

_Don't you see how it's ten times worse now? Why her? Quinn I understand, but her? Do you…think she's…prettier than me?_

_Don't answer that. _Miss. Pillsbury jumped in.

_Why did you do it with her?_

_Why are you caught up with who it was?_

Rachel was forming tears in her eyes. The scene didn't end there.

_Sure, she's super hot…_ It finally came to an abrupt stop. She continued to walk and their breakup replayed in her head.

_There's… something I need to tell you. Last week when we were fighting, I was so mad at you and I was so hurt that I wanted to make you feel as bad as I felt. I made out with Puck. I am so sorry and it will never happen again._

_I knew you were a lot of things Rachel, but I loved in spite all of them, but I never thought you were mean._

_Saying that I'm sorry and doesn't what you did with Santana kinda cancel this out?_

_We weren't together! I didn't cheat on you! How could you do this to me?_

_It was a mistake! Maybe we should go to another counseling session with Miss. Pillsbury._

_You can't have couples counseling if you're not a couple._ These words had hit her hard.

_You're breaking up with me?_ She couldn't believe it.

_What you did was really bad Rachel! And you knew how sensitive I'd be about this after what happened with Quinn!_ She remembered the words he said when she first mentioned breaking up. She was hurt and betrayed.

_You said you'd never break up with me!_

_I never thought you'd make me feel like this._

Now, today, she all the cheerleaders that she was afraid would take him away all hitting on him in the halls. Her heart still beat for him. She was in pain, and couldn't bear to see her loved one flirting with the girls who made her life literally impossible to live. She continued to walk home. She couldn't tell anyone anywhere. No mom to talk to. She didn't even know where her mom was right now. She no longer coached Vocal Adrenaline. She was with Quinn's bastard baby, and starting a family somewhere in the state. She walked home, bitterly torn and depressed to her core.


	5. Getting it on this summer

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, you think these things would have already happened? I would, but I don't own Glee. *Sigh* If only...**

Brittany got out her cell phone and called up Santana. Things between them had been weird. They realized they may as well be lesbians. This was the girl who mistook a stork for a pregnancy, a duet for a blanket and Christopher Columbus for Christopher Cross, so no knows for sure.

Santana heard her phone, and picked it up.

"Hello" she said in a bored, monotone voice. She was expecting it to be Puck or some boy that wanted to make out with her. When she heard it was Brittany, she was surprised. She hadn't talked to Brittany in a while. She didn't want to talk to Brittany at the moment because it made her uncomfortable.

"Santana, I was feeling weird, and I'm not sure…"

"You need to just forget about this. I'm not going to see you this summer, you're off to…someplace."

"No, I'm not going to get lost in the sewers again. That was last year."

"Whatever. I don't care what the problem here is, and I don't care if I'm already dating Sam. I am not going to put up with this crap."

"Then…how are you spending your summer?" Of course, they both knew the answer. Santana was not to be trusted. She had been through a lot, but she had not changed her ways. She didn't care if he was in the Celibacy Club or if he was an item with a female wrestler with a junk food addiction. She was totally going to do it again with Puck, and this time, she was going to leave a mark. And it was going to permanent.


	6. I'll stand by you

**Sorry I didn't add any chapters in a while, so without further ado, here is Summer Scandals Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...now drop it!**

Finn got home well after Kurt did. All those cheerleaders! He didn't want anything bad happening this summer. He didn't any more pregnancies, scandals or surprises when he got back to school. Unfortunately, the next thing would be a huge surprise for him.

He went upstairs to his put his stuff down in his room. He saw Kurt up there, with all this house décor supplies. Finn had transferred everything from his old room. His cowboy wallpaper, his bed, even his TV and game system. He looked at Kurt with confused shock.

"What is going on?" he asked Kurt. His tension transferred to his voice and made it crack.

"I was looking over my own room and was thinking of remodeling it a little. Do a little renovation. I was going in to my room with the supplies when I saw this horror cell of bad décor. I just know you need help with a new room, and I'm your help." He put a huge smile on his face and clapped his hands with excitement. Finn's expression didn't change, but his voice flooded with rage.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I LIKE MY ROOM THE WAY IT IS! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE IT!" Kurt persisted, and shared the real reason for doing this.

"It's not just that. I also think this could cause some brotherly bonding."

"WHY DO WE NEED MORE? I DANCED WITH YOU AT MY MOTHER'S WEDDING! THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY, IT MEANS I AM…" He looked for the word. He has never been too smart. "…close." He said it with a silence of his rage. He realized he cared for Kurt, and remembered the fag moment Kurt's old basement.

Kurt also stared at him, in some sort of disbelief. He had never heard Finn use their names and "close" in the same paragraph. This was a bit of a pleasure shock. He then realized what had happened.

"I'm so sorry," he started and proceeded to run out of the room, but was stopped by the hug from his brother.

"What's the problem?"

"I still have dreams about him. I always fear he will transfer to Dalton. I bet he still tortures you-"

"I can handle it." That was a lie more convincing than the one about Santana. "You can't. As long as you aren't in the same place at the same time…" He stopped, and assessed the odds. "…you'll be fine."

"I know, but it's a small town, with few places. What if I run into him at Breadsticks or a convience store or someplace?" That scared Kurt more than anything. Finn wasn't too sure. He contemplated the situation, and then, he said the words that would put him in more danger than ever, but would reassure his brother.

"Then you call me up, and if anything happens, I'll be there."


End file.
